Garment buttons are common in the art. They are generally manufactured from a thermoplastic material. In addition, they are generally manufactured with an assortment of colors such that buttons having a particular color may be matched with the color of the garment. In general, the design of the buttons, in conjunction with the selected color, cause the buttons to be rather unobtrusive. Thus, buttons on a piece of garment generally do not stand out, accomplishing the designer's goal of having the garment as the primary attraction.
In one type of garment, however, buttons are being used for more than their utilitarian functions. Buttons which are used on denim-type clothing are being used, inter alia, for trademark purposes. These buttons are generally manufactured from a metallic material such as bronze or other alloys so as to stand out. These metallic buttons are designed to project a rugged and sturdy impression for the garment. Logos, designs and symbols may also be embossed on these buttons. Due to the recent popularity of these rugged, work clothing among the urbane and the sophisticated, clothing in this general motif require buttons which are appropriate to the genre. Clothing of this type, generally referred to in the vernacular as designer jeans, must evoke sufficient sophistication and opulence such that they are attracted to and attractive on those who are members of the young upwardly-mobile segment of the population. To that end, gold or gold-crowned buttons are needed. Since gold is a precious commodity, gold crowning is the only viable alternative. Such gold-crowned buttons must still project the sophisticated and opulent look.